


Air Matamu, Suaraku, Hujan Kita

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Playlist [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, ada fluffnya nyempil, bersedih-sedih ria, ending nggantung, penyesalan, side!soonhoon - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Andai hujan bisa membawa kenangan pergi. Bersama-sama meresap ke dalam tanah, pikir Wonwoo.Acid Black Cherry -YesVersi bahasa Inggris|bahasa Jepang





	Air Matamu, Suaraku, Hujan Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Udah dari tahun kapan kepikiran bikin fanfic Wonhui dari lagu ini, udah bikin outline-nya juga, tapi baru ditulis sekarang dan mengabaikan outline yang ada wkwk.

Andai hujan bisa membawa kenangan pergi. Bersama-sama meresap ke dalam tanah, pikir Wonwoo. Habisnya, “waktu akan membuat kita lupa” itu bohong. Sampai sekarang Wonwoo belum lupa. Mana bisa lupa.

Duduk di meja makan apartemennya, Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela di sebelah kanan—yang kini buram dan basah oleh tetesan air—ke arah kursi kosong di hadapannya. Membiarkan memori melahapnya kembali.

****

“...ya makanya aku bilang ke Soonyoung, ‘Kamu pake  _ Bananas in Pajamas _ aja.’ Habis kan udah susah-susah dapetin kostum, masa kembaran sama mereka.” 

Duduk di seberang meja makan, Jun berbicara dengan nada menggebu-gebu. Tanpa mengangkat wajah dari koran pun Wonwoo sudah tahu, pasti Jun bercerita sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya heboh. 

“Itu kan acara TV favoritnya zaman kecil, aku tahu. Langsung deh dia cari kostum pisang dan piyama raksasa. Jihoon ngomel-ngomel sih. Itu anak sok-sokan nggak peduli, tapi pingin banget cosplay jadi Iron Man. Yakin deh. Untung Soonyoung kekeuh, hehehehe.” Jun cekikikan. Sudah berhari-hari yang dia bahas topik ini terus: pesta Halloween akhir bulan ini di tempat Joshua. Wonwoo jenuh. Apalagi dia memang dasarnya tidak suka pesta-pesta seperti ini. Harus repot-repot pakai kostum pula. 

“Pokoknya Iron Man ya Wonwoo, Captain America aku!” ucap Jun. Suaranya penuh dengan bangga, seakan-akan menggagalkan niat Soonyoung dan Jihoon berkostum sebagai Captain America dan Iron Man supaya Jun dan Wonwoo bisa pakai kostum itu adalah suatu pencapaian luar biasa. Dulu sebelum pacaran, Wonwoo menganggap cara ngomong Jun yang ekspresif ini imut. Mungkin karena beda banget sama dirinya sendiri yang cenderung datar. Tapi setelah dua tahun, Wonwoo mulai sumpek.

“Besok malem fitting ya.” Jun lanjut berbicara dan Wonwoo menghela napas. Baru tiga bulan dia mulai bekerja di kantor baru. Banyak penyesuaian dan dia malas menggunakan waktu istirahat yang berharga sepulang kantor untuk hal seperti ini. 

“Wonwoo.” Melihat Wonwoo yang tak menjawab dan masih terus menghadap koran, Jun berusaha menarik perhatiannya. “Besok bisa kan jam 6?”

Wonwoo masih belum merespon.

“Wonwooo.” Jun mulai merengek, dan Wonwoo terpaksa menggeram setuju.

“He-em.”

“Uuuh....” 

Ngambek nih, batin Wonwoo. Benar saja. Begitu mengangkat wajah dari korannya, Wonwoo melihat Jun dengan bibir mengkerucut.

“Bener mau nggak sih...” gumam Jun pelan. Wonwoo menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

“Besok jam 6 ketemu di tokonya ya.” Wonwoo mengalah. Males sih, tapi lebih males lagi kalau Jun ngambek.

Jun berhenti cemberut dan melihat Wonwoo dengan tatapan ragu. “Beneran?” Matanya yang belok itu kelihatan lucu. Memang Jun itu imutnya nggak ketulungan. Ujung-ujungnya Wonwoo selalu dibuat klepek-klepek.

Melihat Jun seperti itu, Wonwoo jadi iseng dan mau mengeluarkan sisi imut Jun lebih banyak lagi.

“Hmm, gimana ya...” kata Wonwoo sambil berlagak menimbang-nimbang. 

Sesuai perhitungan, bibir Jun kembali mengkerucut. “Iiiih, gimana sih! Katanya iyaaaaa,” rengek Jun. Dia berhenti merajuk ketika Wonwoo mulai tertawa. Barulah dia sadar kalau sudah dipermainkan pacarnya.

“Wonwoo!” 

****

“Wonwoo,” Jun memanggil namanya dari arah meja makan di belakang Wonwoo. Suaranya sedikit merajuk. Pelan, tapi masih terdengar di tengah bunyi air keran yang mengalir.

Dengan tangan yang sibuk bergerak mencuci piring, Wonwoo menjawab tanpa membalikkan badan. “Hmm?”

Jeda sejenak sebelum suara Jun terdengar, sama pelan dan manjanya seperti tadi. “Kamu cinta aku nggak?”

Ooh. Itu frasa favorit pacarnya, batin Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. 

Iseng, Wonwoo bilang “Hmm?” lagi, padahal sudah dengar jelas pertanyaan Jun.

Jun pun mengulangi rengekannya. “Kamu cinta aku nggak?” 

Wonwoo membiarkan bunyi air keran mengisi sunyi selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya piring terakhir sudah terbilas dan ditaruh di rak dengan rapi. Dengan langkah santai, Wonwoo mengambil tupperware isi semangka dari dalam kulkas dan meletakkannya di tengah meja makan.

“Kalau nggak kan ya nggak pacaran,” kata Wonwoo sambil membuka tutup tupperware dan mengambil satu potong semangka. Dia duduk dan mulai melahap buah segar itu. 

Tiap Jun bertanya, jawaban Wonwoo biasanya berbeda-beda, dan tidak pernah terus terang. Setelah hampir tiga tahun pacaran, Wonwoo masih canggung dalam mengungkapkan kasih sayang kepada Jun. Bukan karena hubungan mereka kenapa-kenapa, memang Wonwoo yang tidak terbiasa. Keluarganya bukan tipe yang ekspresif. Bahkan untuk sekadar pelukan dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja, mereka kagok. Beda dengan keluarga Jun yang rajin video call dan tiap ketemu cipika-cipiki.

Jun ikut mengambil potongan semangka dan lanjut merajuk manja, “Iiih Wonwoo kok jawabnya gitu. Nggak kayak Soonyoung ah, nggak romantis.”

“Emang kamu mau yang kayak Soonyoung? Nge-print spanduk besar “I LOVE YOU” trus parade ke kantormu?” kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum mengingat tingkah Soonyoung waktu anniversary dia dan Jihoon bulan lalu.

Jun tertawa geli. “Nggak jadi. Ralat, ralat. Ampun deh.” 

Mereka lanjut mengobrol soal berbagai perilaku antik Soonyoung yang terbaru sambil makan semangka. Ketika isi tupperware tinggal separuh, Jun bilang dia sudah kenyang dan mereka memutuskan tidur.

Jun pergi duluan ke arah kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi. Sambil melihat punggung pacarnya menjauh, Wonwoo berpikir soal pertanyaan Jun tadi. Rasa-rasanya Wonwoo belum pernah bilang “cinta” ke Jun. Memang yang ngajak pacaran Wonwoo, tapi Jun yang mengungkapkan perasaannya duluan dengan “Aku suka kamu.” Sedangkan Wonwoo, belum pernah dia pakai kata-kata yang segamblang itu. 

Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia bisa menyampaikan isi hatinya dengan jelas, pikir Wonwoo sebelum menyusul ke kamar mandi . 

****

“Udahan aja ya, Won...” kata Jun mengakhiri pengakuannya soal kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering menangis dan agak menjauh. Suaranya bergetar dan tetesan tangis sudah di ujung mata, tapi Jun masih berusaha tersenyum. Melihat senyum kesukaannya dibalut oleh perih, Wonwoo merasa dadanya disayat-sayat.

“Aku—A-aku sayang kamu. Maaf ya. Semoga kamu bahagia.” Sungguh, Wonwoo tersadarkan betapa kuatnya seorang Jun. Bahkan dengan kondisi terluka seperti ini, dia masih sanggup berkata seperti itu.

Wonwoo mau bilang, ini bukan salah Jun. Wonwoo mau bilang, maaf karena sudah membuat Jun merasa tidak dicintai. Wonwoo mau bilang, dia juga sayang Jun. 

Tapi Wonwoo kalah dengan sakit dan takut. Sakit melihat Jun terluka karena dirinya. Takut dia tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan apa yang sepantasnya Jun dapat: cinta yang tersampaikan sepenuhnya.

Karena itu Wonwoo diam. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah ketika Jun berkata “Bye bye” dan keluar dari apartemennya. Entah berapa lama dia diam terduduk di meja makan, bengong. 

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir, menyambar perhatian Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh ke jendela di sebelah kanan. Di balik kaca hujan turun dengan deras. 

Seakan langit menggantikannya menangis. 

********

Wonwoo tahu dia bodoh. Idiot dan tidak tahu diri. Tapi toko perhiasan itu muncul di hadapannya tepat setelah dia dengar kabar dari Jihoon: Jun lagi ada di sekitar sini untuk urusan kerjaan.

Tanpa pikir panjang—salah, tanpa berpikir sama sekali, Wonwoo masuk ke toko itu. Tiga puluh menit penuh dia menelusuri koleksi cincin sampai akhirnya menetapkan satu pilihan. Pegawai toko menawarkan untuk dicoba dulu, tapi Wonwoo bilang tidak usah karena dia sudah tahu ukuran yang pas.

Saat kotak cincin sudah di kantong dan Wonwoo hendak keluar dari toko, langit bergemuruh. Jelas hujan akan turun dan Wonwoo tidak bawa payung, tapi dia tidak peduli. Langkahnya buru-buru, bukan karena keburu hujan, tapi karena takut terlambat dan kehilangan kesempatan.

_ Sebenarnya memang sudah terlambat _ . Wonwoo menepis pikiran itu dan terus melangkah. 

Ada tiga perempatan besar sebelum area perbelanjaan yang disebutkan Jihoon di chatnya. Baru sampai perempatan pertama, hujan sudah tidak sabar dan menyerang Wonwoo dengan butiran-butiran air yang besar. Orang-orang di sekitarnya pontang-panting mencari tempat berteduh atau mengeluarkan payung. Wonwoo terus berjalan.

Wonwoo tiba di area perbelanjaan dengan tubuh basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Malam ini cukup ramai, tapi orang-orang otomatis memberi jalan karena tidak mau ikut basah. Wonwoo pun bisa tiba ke restoran yang dituju dengan cukup cepat.

Wonwoo sampai di dekat restoran bertepatan dengan sekelompok pria berjas keluar dari restoran itu. Jihoon termasuk yang keluar duluan, dan dia langsung menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo. Tatapannya tajam, tapi dia memberi Wonwoo anggukan kecil dan memandu rekan-rekan kerjanya menjauh, meninggalkan Jun yang keluar terakhir.

“Wonwoo?” Jun menatapnya dengan berbagai emosi berkecamuk di kedua bola matanya. Wonwoo tidak tahu emosi mana yang paling kuat di sana, tapi Wonwoo berharap itu sama dengan yang dirasakannya. 

“Won... Kamu kok basah—“

Kata-kata Jun terputus karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuh Jun ke dalam pelukannya. Sejenak Wonwoo tenggelam dalam sentuhan ini, sentuhan yang begitu familiar dan sangat ia rindukan. Jun menarik-narik pelan bajunya dan terus berkata “Ganti baju dulu ya. Nanti kamu sakit,” tapi Wonwoo mengabaikannya dan terus memeluk Jun. 

“Wonwoo.” Jun berkata lembut dengan sedikit rasa frustasi di suaranya. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan kiri Wonwoo yang tertancap di punggungnya dan berusaha mengajak Wonwoo pergi dari tempat ini.

Genggaman tangan Jun seakan menyadarkan Wonwoo dan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi ia masih belum menggerakkan kakinya. Sambil terpaku di tempat, Wonwoo menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jun dengan tangan kirinya. 

“J-Jun...” Wonwoo menatap Jun dan berkata dengan suara tersendat menahan tangis. Dia tidak mau menangis. Dia harus mengatakannya dengan jelas, seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan dari awal. 

“Aku cinta kamu... Aku cinta kamu, Jun...”

_ Maaf baru sekarang _ , batin Wonwoo sambil tangan kanannya merogoh ke dalam saku jas dan mengeluarkan kotak cincin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Silakan dilanjutkan sendiri /plak


End file.
